Kyle Jamison (original character)
Character History Childhood and Power Manifestation: Kyle was 10 years old the first time he truly suspected that he was different. While on the playground at school one day, some older kids started to pick on him. He remembers thinking how he had wished the ground would open up and swallow the older kids. The ground then began to shake. This suddenly scared Kyle and he ran off before anyone noticed anything. For the next few years, Kyle secretly practice with his powers and try to improve his control over them. On his 15th birthday, Kyle finally confessed his secret to his parents. neither of them could explain to him why he had this ability because neither of them had any powers. Kyle pretty much got along with his parents and his little sister. Kyle never really liked his little brother. He always seemed annoying to Kyle. They spent the next year working together trying to understand and harness his abilities. Just before his 16th birthday, the Jamisons' were contacted by someone from the Xavier Institute. They were told all about the school and what it had to offer. After some discussion, they all decided that this would be the best thing for Kyle and he was sent to the Institute. Arrival at the Xavier Institute: Kyle Matthew Jamison arrived at Xavier's when he was 16. He met a few people and briefly saw Lillian Rosary. She up and left, so he was left single. Kyle never got along with his classmates. He liked some and hated others. During the Christmas holiday, Kyle met his 1st love Kara Richards. They were both at the pool hall getting drunk. One thing led to another and they ended up having sex in his car. The problem was, Kara was dating Kyle's roommate, Michael Kreip. Kara and Kyle kept their relationship secret until Sabrina Rizvi caught them together. Kara and Kyle left the school and went to the park. There, Creep caught them together and him and Kara got into a argument. Kara left Kyle and was raped. That devastated Kyle badly to the point he didn't wanna do anything. A few weeks later, on Valentine's Day, Kyle and Kara went to the dance and people started talking about them. It wasn't bad, but it set Kyle off none-the-less. He ran out of the room, not to be heard from for months. Finally, he came back and him and Kara got engaged. Over the summer, him and Kara went to him hometown where she met him mom, dad, and sister. 'Defection to the Brotherhood:' Sadly, the relationship between Kyle and Kara did not work out. They broke up and Kyle ended up with a girl Kara had introduced him to named Taylor Hall. After dating for a few months Kyle proposed to Taylor. Less then a week later he was in a crash. Left in a coma Kyle eventually woke up and him and Taylor took some time off before coming back. Kyle and Taylor had decided to go to the Brotherhood over the summer cause they had both got tired of Xavier and his "dream" They wanted to go to a place where they could be themselves and not go to a school or having to restrain using his powers. Fatherhood: Kyle never really fit in at the Brotherhood either. Being an outcast just followed Kyle everywhere it would seem. Good times did come out of it when his wife Taylor was found to be pregnant. It was soon discovered she had twins. One night when Taylor was around 8 months pregnant Kyle snuck out for a drink. After getting drunk Kyle slept with a random woman in the bathroom. Upon telling Taylor,She left him immediately divorcing him and going into early labor. She gave birth to Caleb and Caeyln Jamison. After telling Kyle it was over Kyle walked out expecting never to be a major part in his kids life. 'Rocky Marriage:' Kyle stayed in a dinky hotel room by himself for over 3 weeks, only going out when he needed to. He soon found a new friend in Samantha Donovan. He had saved her from her boyfriend Nick about to slap her. After a brawl which Nick ran away from Sam and Kyle began growing closer. One night when they were out bowling Sam kissed Kyle cheek and for a small second he was happy till she ran out and down alley. Kyle followed moments after to see Nick going after Samantha. Kyle was able to use his powers to cover his body but a bullet bounced off of him and hit Nick killing him instantly. Sam took off after finding out Kyle secret. Kyle pleaded with Sam to see that not all mutants were evil and in time she accepted him and even thanked him for what happen. One day Kyle had to cancel on going out with Sam cause Taylor called for the two of them to meet with the twins at the Zoo. Samantha upset followed Kyle from his hotel room to the Zoo. Seeing how happy Kyle was with Taylor made her feel angry and a bit jealous,She had found a nice guy and he loved someone else. Kyle left that night after the Zoo until a call from Taylor came in,telling him that this woman had attacked her and Taylor had gotten away. Upon describing the woman, Kyle denied knowing anything about it. Kyle soon found Samantha, and in order to protect Taylor and his children, he told Sam she crossed the line before opening the ground and having it swallow her whole, squishing her to death. Kyle was upfront and told Taylor who the woman was and what he had done to protect them. Recently, he and Taylor have began dating again for the sake of their children. Murders and Return to Xavier's: Kyle has commited two more murders in his life while dating Taylor. The 1st was a Towel Boy who tried to take advantage of Taylor while Kyle was gone. The 2nd was when Kara twin sister Kyra took over Kara body and Kyle was forced to kill her to save his little sister Lynn Jamison. Recently Kyle has learned that Kara psyche has been in Lynn body,something that has left him both confused and angry with her. He has also returned to Xavier's to raise his children and finish school while Taylor has chosen to work. Powers and Abilities Terrakinesis Kyle Jamison has the ability to use his mind to control elements of the Earth. Kyle can mentally manipulate the earth and soil in his vicinity, causing it to rumble, change shape, levitate, or burst forth to attack his enemies. He is also able to produce seismic waves which have the effect of small, localized earthquakes. Kyle can move soil and sand around to make holes in the ground. He is able to sling rocks as well. With the right training. Kyle could learn to use sand or dirt to make weapons,shields and "clones" the sand to make something that looks like him that would dissolve with one hit Enough dirt or sand he could make a thick wall or "shield" He could use rocks to form a shield around his body making him somewhat protected from harm. As well as using them to levitate on. Using the sand or dirt to make the clones and such takes a LOT of energy. With the rock shield Kyle can make every thing except a helmet so his head is unprotected. Though he can manipulate anything in the vicinity his powers only reach out 50 feet. Any dirt,sand,rocks beyond that can not be moved by Kyle. Fire isn't a power weakness, but more like a mental one. Kyle has always been afraid of fire as a boy ever since his school caught on fire. He just can't stand to be near it or see it. Little lighter flames he deals with, but anything bigger makes him nervous and upset. When he's upset he can't concentrate enough to use his powers. Special Skills Kyle is very good at martial arts. He's not an expert but knows enough to keep him and his family safe. He is a very good driver. Not a safe driver but a good one. Weaknesses Kyle is very possessive of Taylor,not to the point she can't have a life but to the point he always wants to keep her safe. He is quick to temper and it is hard to calm him down. Though Kyle can look just normal but inside just burn and be ready to kill at a moments notice if it means saving someone he loves. Personality Kyle is very protective of Taylor and his children, as when he killed a woman named Samantha Donovan for threatening Taylor and the twins. He is quick to get angry but is able to keep his cool most times. He is a BIT possessive of Taylor but not in a bad way he is just always worried about her and wants her to be ok and safe. He hates leaving her by herself. There is a part of Kyle that will always hate himself cause though the twins were born fine he is scared something may not be right with them because they were born early because of him. Relationships Lilliana Rosary Lilliana Rosary was Kyle first crush upon coming to Xavier's. Kyle was a complete asshole to everybody. Upon metting Lilliana Kyle calmed down and began being semi nice to people. As soon as Kyle felt he had a crush on her she was pulled from school leaving Kyle alone again. Kara Richards Kara was Kyle's first long term girl. Kara was the girlfriend of Kyle's roommate Michael Kriep. One night the duo got drunk at a bar and slept together in the back of Kyle's car. They kept it secret until one day they were caught by Sabrina Rizvi,After Michael caught them Kara ran off and Kyle stayed where he was at. Kara ended up getting raped. It was a event that messed up Kyle, Kyle began having self doubts and thought he would never be strong enough. Kyle and Kara grew closer and Kyle even engaged to her and took her to meet his family. Kyle flew Kara back to Xavier's while he stayed for business reasons. When Kyle did come back it was only to find Kara kissing another man. Kyle made it bigger then it was and left her. In their time with the Brotherhood Kyle and Kara came close to sleeping together but never did. Now that Kara is inside Lynn body Kyle has been having mixed feelingd at her. Taylor Hall Taylor was a shy girl before meeting Kyle. They went out on a few dates and grew close to each other in a short amount of time. They soon got engaged and married. Soon Taylor learned she was pregnant. After Kyle got drunk and cheated Taylor left Kyle,went into early labor and gave birth. Taylor told Kyle goodbye and left him. Taylor and Kyle soon began getting close again and this upset a human girl name Samantha Donovan,Who after attacking Taylor was killed by Kyle. Kyle and Taylor are closer then ever and now he is a stay at home dad while she works. Samantha Donovan Samantha was a human girl that Kyle became friends with after Taylor left him. Kyle saved Samantha from almost being slapped by her Boyfriend at the time Nick. They never officially dated though. Kyle kept them as just close friends. Samantha came to have feelings for Kyle and hated seeing him happy with Taylor,it came to the point Samantha became obsessive and attacked Taylor at her Hotel. Kyle found out and soon found Samantha. He took her to an empty lot where he used his powers to put her underground and kill her. Trivia *Kyle is a closeted bisexual. *Kyle has slept with a man. *Kyle can't swim. *Kyle can't drive a stick shift. *Kyle is right handed. *Even though it is old, Kyle loves his car: a '67 Impala. Quotes "I think I'm adorable." (XI-4, Bowling Alley. 02/14/10) "You had it all and you blew it." (XI-4, Cellar. 01/30/10)